Getting To know you
by manxscrubsnut
Summary: Victoire Has Just been sorted into Gryffindor the day before, 1st class:- Herbology... But who else is in that class? COMPLETE 1 SHOT! Please R and R!


Ok this one shot was inspired by a "what the hell, I'll write it" moment that I had recently, **IT IS NOT THE FIC I PROMISED FOR 50 REVIEWS IN TOTAL ON BLUDGERS AND BABIES, THAT IS STILL BEING WRITTEN**

Dedicated to a number of people who have helped with some positive comments recently…

Standard disclaimers apply, it's a fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended, Harry Potter and all related stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling, thank you

Setting: - Outside Herbology Green house number one, September the second, two thousand and Twelve…

Notes:- slightly altered time line compared to Bludgers and Babies, Fred **DID** die in this particular version, and other changes will be apparent as well.

Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology was stood in front of his new First year class of Gryffindors and Slytherins, The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws had potions first, and then after lunch the two lots would exchange places…

"Right, lets get started shall we?" He announced, "I am Professor Longbottom and unless you have had a forgetfulness jinx put on you since arriving at School yesterday and being sorted into your houses, You will know this is Herbology… by the end of-I hope- Seven Years Study with me, you will know all there is to know about the Plants of the Wizarding World… From the Mandrake to the Venomous Tentacula and the Butober to Gillyweed, and my Personal Favourite the Mimbulus Mimbletonia"

"Right, the Register, in no Particular order…" Neville Picked up the register and looked at it… "Well I'm not surprised… Firstly a Malfoy, No Surprise given your parents were both Slytherins…"

Andromeda Malfoy, Named for her Great Aunt, Looked up "Yes… my mother is Pansy Parkinson… so I'm doing both families proud"

"And a pair of Weasleys, and a Potter well I knew there would be some coming sooner or later… Victoire and Hugo Weasley and James Sirius Potter… you three are all cousins, yes"

James, sat in the middle of the front row, nodded, he then elbowed Hugo who smiled at him

Hugo and James, I was at school with all four of your parents, Victoire… Your Father is Bill yes??"

"That is correct" the girl with a slight look of Veela ancestry and a French accent on the front row of seats outside the greenhouse said…

"Good Man your Dad… How are his scars from Greybacks attack these days??"

"They aren't so bad… He shows them off as a mark of pride that he lived"

Victoire responded, "True it's a little Gruesome but he's my dad"

"Well I Had the Pleasure of fighting along side most of your family in the great Battle, Your Uncle Fred died that night, as I am sure you know… And Grandma Molly finished off a Death Eater who you will learn all about in history of magic, a lady who I would have killed myself if I'd been there…" Said Neville

"My Great Aunt Bellatrix" muttered Andromeda at this point "Yeah I know what she did, Murdered her own cousin and niece as well…"

"Well Moving on" said Neville "Nigel Wood-Jones?" a boy with Jet-black hair sat next to Victoire on her immediate right, put up his hand… "Any relation to the Puddlemere United Goalkeeper??"

"He's my uncle on my fathers side… Mums a Muggle…"

"Half Blood scum" Andromeda Malfoy muttered under her breath from the back row…

"Detention for you, Miss Malfoy and twenty five points from Slytherin…never use that term to describe a Half Blood or a Muggle born again in my presence or it will be a lot more… one of the bravest men I ever knew was a half blood Slytherin, and I know for a fact Hugo over there is a half blood, Muggle born Mother, who was the brightest student in my year at school, and James Potter?"

"Three Pure Blood Grandparents, a Muggle born Grandmother, a pure blood mother and a half blood father… so yes, I'm a half blood…" Said James "Half Blood and Proud… Grandma Lily would be proud of me…" he said shooting a glance at Andromeda…

"Andromeda Tonks as she is nowadays" Said Neville "her daughter was Nymphadora Tonks, killed at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange her aunt… she was an Auror, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and the only Metamorphmagus I'd ever met, very rare, but she passed those abilities on to her son, Teddy Lupin"

James Potter spoke up "Dads God-son… I Know Teddy, always changing hair colour and eye colour at random in class, yes??"

Neville chuckled appreciatively "yeah… he has been known to spend the day flashing Cannons coloured hair and eyes when they win which is not that often… Usually sticks to Black Hair and Green eyes… oh yes and for knowing what the capabilities of a Metamorphmagus are, Fifteen points for Gryffindor…"

James Smiled to himself _Teddy will be pleased to hear that I got some points for that, I'll put it in the letter to mum and dad at the end of the month _he thought…

"As for the rest of you, well, I Hope I get to know you all over the course of your first year… Now Professor Binn's will be expecting top marks from you lot in history of magic when it comes to learning all about the Second Wizarding war, but now if you will follow me into the Greenhouse, we will begin your lectures on the plants you will learn about over the next five years, and can you all get out your copies of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore please"

_Another set of First years, and three half weasley's… Harry and Ginny have another two kids to send my way yet… and from what I Hear Hugo's Little sister is going to be a handful… Just like her mum, brains and books…and James, I suspect he's got his dads invisibility Cloak and probably the Marauders map, as long as filch don't catch him with it, he'll be fine…_

**Reviews Please!!**


End file.
